Cura
.]] Cura (ケアルラ, Kearura), also known as Cure 2 is a recurring spell from the Final Fantasy series. It is a more powerful version of Cure, restoring more HP. In some games, Cura may be a full-party Cure. Cura and its other variants can also be used to inflict damage to undead enemies. Appearances ''Final Fantasy '''Cura', also known as CUR2 in the NES release and Cure2 in the Final Fantasy Origins release, is a level 3 White Magic spell which restores a moderate amount of HP to a single party member. In the NES and Origins releases, it restores between 33 and 66 HP, while in subsequent releases it restores HP depending on the caster's Spirit. The spell can be bought at Elfheim and can be learned by the White Mage, White Wizard, Red Mage, Red Wizard, and Knight Job classes. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it costs 10 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy III '''Cura' is a Level 3 White Magic spell that can be bought in Northwest Saronia, Doga's Village, Falgabard, and Village of the Ancients for 1,500 gil. It can only be used by a Red Mage, a White Mage, a Devout, a Sage, an Onion Knight, and a Scholar. Aria can cast Cura when she joins the party as a guest. It has a base power of 125, and can be used by the enemies Ahriman and Guardian. A free Cura can be found in Tozus. ''Final Fantasy IV '''Cura' is a White Magic spell that Tellah and Fusoya already know when they join the party. Cura can also be learned by Cecil at level 15, Porom and Rosa at level 13, and child Rydia at level 12. It costs 9 MP to cast. It has a power of 48 and never misses. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years '''Cura' is a White Magic spell that can be used by Cecil, Rosa, Ceodore, Kain (as a Holy Dragoon), White Mage, Fusoya, Porom, and Wedge. It costs 9 MP to use and restores a moderate amount of HP to one party member or a small amount of HP to the party. ''Final Fantasy V '''Cura' is a Level 3 White Magic spell that costs 9 MP to cast, and can be bought for 620 gil at Karnak and Jachol. Cura can be cast by Calofisteri, Carbuncle, Cure Beast, Omniscient, Puruobolos, Tiny Mage, and Zephyrus. ''Final Fantasy VI '''Cura' is learned from the Espers Kirin at a x1 rate, Unicorn at a x4 rate, Golem at a x5 rate, Seraph at a x8 rate, and Lakshmi at a x16 rate. Terra can learn Cure 2 at level 33. It costs 25 MP to cast, has a power of 28, and is vulnerable to Runic. Cura can be cast by General, Level 80 Magic, Cherry, Moebius, Desert Hare, Number 024, Clymenus, and Misty. ''Final Fantasy VII '''Cure 2' can be learned after learning Cure from the Restore Materia. It costs 24 MP to cast and has a spell power equal to the base magic damage plus 770. In the 1996 Demo release, Aeris has Cure 2 and can use it for the cost of 20 MP. The enemies Christopher and Killbin, as well as the bosses Materia Keeper, Godo, and Rude use the spell. Rude only uses the spells during the fight with him at Rocket Town and in the Sunken Gelnika. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- '''Cura' is a Curative Magic Materia. It costs 75 MP to cast. *MP Cost: N/A *Target Type: Range *Materia Generation System: Light Blue *Level 1 - Default - Base Healing: N/A ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- '''Cura' restores a moderate amount of HP to Zack for 10 MP. ''Final Fantasy VIII The first game in the saga to call the spell '''Cura', this spell restores a moderate amount of HP on one ally. It can be drawn from a variety of mid-level enemies. , Fujin , NORG Pod Level 20-29: Abadon, Anacondaur, Biggs , Caterchipillar, Diablos, Esthar Soldier, Fujin , G-Soldier, Guard, Left Probe, Mesmerize, Oilboyle, Propagator, PuPu, Right Probe, Seifer , Sphinxara, Sphinxaur, Tonberry King Level 20-100: Geezard, Glacial Eye Level 40-100: Turtapod | Draw Points = Tomb of the Unknown King, Ultimecia Castle | Refine = L Mag-RF: 1 Magic Stone refines into 5 Curas, 1 Healing Water refines into 20 Curas Mid Mag-RF: 5 Cures refine into 1 Cura | HP = +5 | Str = +0.08 | Vit = +0.28 | Mag = +0.08 | Spr = +0.28 | Spd = +0.04 | Eva = +0.02 | Hit = +0.03 | Luk = +0.03 | Elem-Atk = No effect | Elem-Def = No effect | ST-Atk = No effect | ST-Def = No effect }} ''Final Fantasy IX '''Cura' restores a moderate amount of HP to one party member or the entire party (roughly 1,000 HP total). Both Dagger and Eiko can learn the Cura spell as a White Magic ability, and Beatrix starts with the ability. It costs 10 MP to cast, and can be learned through the Healing Rod, Golem's Flute, and Barrette. The spell has a power of 38. The formula for Cura is as follows: : Base = Spell Power : Bonus = Mag ... + Mag) / 8 + Mag : HP Restored = Base * Bonus Note that if the ability Concentrate is equipped, the final piece of the formula becomes HP Restored = Base * + 50% instead. During the third battle with Beatrix, she can use the Cura ability too, as can the Lamia enemy. ''Final Fantasy X '''Cura' is located on Yuna's section of the Sphere Grid although everyone in the party can learn it. It costs 10 MP to cast. Cura can be cast by Cindy, Mortibody, Sinspawn Genais, and Yunalesca in her first two forms. ''Final Fantasy X-2 '''Cura' can only be learned from the White Mage Dressphere it costs 40 AP to learn and costs 10 MP to cast. Cura can also can be cast by passing through specific gates on the Healing Wind, Immortal Soul, Heart Reborn, and the Healing Light Garment Grids. Cura can be cast by Elder Drake (Oversoul), Greater Drake (Oversoul), Iron Giant (Oversoul), Spine Drake (Oversoul), Node A, Node B, Node C, and Shell Shocker (Oversoul - Colosseum). ''Final Fantasy XI '''Cura' restores HP of all party members within an area of effect, similar to Curaga and costs 30 MP to use. Only White Mages can use Cura, unlike Cure and Curaga. The potency of Cura increases if the spell is cast while the WHM has the Job ability Afflatus Misery effect activated. The increase is based on the damage sustained by the White Mage under this effect prior to casting Cura. Properly utilized, this makes Cura the most MP efficient Healing Magic spell in the game. ''Final Fantasy XII '''Cura' is found on the White Magick 3 License on the License Board. It cost 32 MP to cast and restores a moderate amount of HP to all allies in range. ''Final Fantasy XIII '''Cura' is an area effect healing spell which restores a small amount of HP to all allies. It is learned by leveling in the Medic role on the Crystarium System and can be learned by everyone at varying levels: Vanille at level 4, Hope at level 5, Sazh at level 7, Lightning at level 8, and by Fang and Snow at Level 9. It costs 2 ATB segments to use. ''Final Fantasy Tactics '''Cura' can be used by White Mage for 10 MP. It costs 180 JP to learn and has a speed of 20. In the PS1 version, there is a chance that the user will say, upon casting, "Life's refreshing breeze, heal from the sky! Cure2!". ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Cura can be learned by White Mages and Bishops for 200 AP from the Cure Staff. It costs 10 MP to cast. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Cura is a spell learned by the White Mage, Seer, and Bishop classes, costing 14 MP to cast, having a range of 4, and requiring 200 AP to master. It is learned through the Healing Staff for White Mage and Bishop, and through the Battle Folio for Seer. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates '''Cura' is cast by piling two Cure spells. It restores 400 HP. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King '''Cura' is a level 10 Restoration ability for the White Mage class, and caps at level 100. It restores two allies' HP, can be used twice per battle, can be used up to five times per day, and requires two turns to cast. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time '''Cura' is cast by stacking two Cure target rings. It restores a moderate amount of HP. ''Final Fantasy Legends: Hikari to Yami no Senshi Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light '''Cura' appears a moderate level White Magic spell. The spell costs 3 AP to cast. It can be given to any character by having a Cura Tome in the character's inventory. Torte is automatically equipped with this spell when he joins the party. The spell can be bought in the Guera, Spelvia, and Urbeth for 1,500 gil. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Cura is a level 4 spell for the White Mage, learned for 240 JP and costing 2 SP to use. It restores a moderate amount of HP to Chocobo. Dissidia Final Fantasy '''Cura' is a Story Mode skill. It recovers 50% of the HP of the character. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy '''Cura' is Medic ability for Lightning. It restores a large amount of Bravery but needs strict timing to work properly. Cura can be equipped for 30 CP. Gallery Category:White Magic Category:Final Fantasy XIII Abilities